Querido Diario
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Aquí empieza mi historia, la parte oculta de la vida de una linda líder de gimnasio. Y se los advierto, si lee esto, señor o señora, ¡será bajo su propia responsabilidad!


**Bueno, la que se iba a dedicar a un solo fic (lalaralalalararalala) acá me tienen, con el que he denominado "el hermano mellizo de ha llegado carta" jajajaja… ya verán porqué, ¡aunque no es igual! (aviso desde ya). Esta historia avanzará un poco lento, pues recién la estoy moldeando y son como muchas ideas que se me han venido a la mente en este tiempo que estoy tratando de compilarlas acá, así que pido paciencia jeje… Aunque trataré de ir actualizando de forma constante. **

**Sin más que agregar y agradeciendo a la beta encargada de esta historia, Sire, ¡los dejo! Y... cualquier reclamo, duda, o sugerencia, ¡déjenlos sin temor! Eso!**

**Declaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y allí estaba, parada sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, mirando un montón de caras que me felicitaban por la reciente noticia y llenándome de parabienes y consejos que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar. Solo pedía que Ritchie anduviese con una libreta, quizás él sí podía tomar nota de la sarta de estupideces que las personas hablaban –o más bien gritaban– tras darles a conocer las buenas nuevas.

A decir verdad ni sé cómo llegue hasta este punto, siempre quise una relación sin compromisos, algo libre, espontáneo, que me permitiese tener a un hombre a mi lado que me entretuviese por las noches y que me dejase desenvolverme sin reclamos durante el día. No es que me faltasen opciones para poder comprometerme, al contrario, siempre llenaban el gimnasio de las más diversas flores que ya casi parecía que entrenábamos pokemon tipo planta, pero lo cierto es que no me interesaban ¿compromiso? ¡Quien quiere una tonta y absurda atadura que te obligué a estar con el mismo imbécil aliento de cerdo durante todas las mañanas de tu vida!

Sí, es verdad, quizás sonó lo último como de una tipa resentida de la vida y de los hombres; puede que esté un poco dolida, o por lo menos lo estaba hasta que Ritchie reapareció en mi vida.

Al principio fue extraño, bueno, sé que para él que esté leyendo esto que yo diga "hola, me acosté con Ritchie" ya es algo bizarro, sobre todo considerando que de niño parecía una nena sensible, de aguda voz y finos modales, pero los años no pasan en vano y se puede decir que a sus 25 años, tenía parado frente a mi gimnasio a un apuesto y candente castaño con un Pikachu en sus hombros. Tendría que haber sido una idiota si dejaba pasar a este bombón.

Pues bien, creo que no los aburriré con los detalles, solo diré que el hombre apareció en un día en el cual me ponía absurdamente melancólica y volvía a ser aquella Misty cursi y soñadora de antaño; pero ese año sería diferente y como el tipo me cayó del cielo, tras unas copas en mi departamento terminó convenciéndome que ya no era ese niño tipo niña de diez años sino que un macho lleno de testosterona. Y claro, me lo mostró esta noche y la siguiente… y la que seguía… y así sucesivamente.

Debo decir que no tenía sexo tan entretenido y diverso hace años, tanto así que no me di ni cuenta cuando ya llevábamos en ese juego casi seis meses. Teníamos un código extraño, nada de compromisos, nada de ataduras, él por su lado y yo por el mío pero sin terceras personas. Si para ser un simple compañero de alcoba, era algo estúpido –está bien, no para la gente normal, pero ¿alguien notó que normal no soy? –casi éramos aquella palabra prohibida y que me negaba a mí misma… hasta que la genio de mi hermana Daisy tuvo que abrir su bocota un día en que Ritchie fue a buscarme al gimnasio.

"Hasta que te dignas a traer a tu _novio_ a casa"

Ahí estaba, la palabra prohibida, aquella que había intentado alejar de nuestro juego los últimos seis meses de mi vida a como diese lugar, eso que no quería se le metiese en la cabeza pero ya que se había pegado a él como un virus mortal. Y nada que hacer, el tipo se entusiasmó, quería presentarme a su familia, me contaba de sus sueños, sus proyectos, me pedía opiniones que no necesariamente tenían que ver con el kamasutra… no me di no cuenta cuando ya había puesto un anillo de compromiso en mi mano y yo, la muy boba, aceptado el trato.

Y es así como había llegado a ese punto y la verdad no tengo idea como se las arregló para reunir a los más cercanos y organizar una fiesta de compromiso para la cual, mis hermanas eran las más entusiastas y yo… parada en medio de todo ese tongo ¡pero si soy un alma libre, ni siquiera sé en qué estaba cuando acepté ese enorme anillo!...okey, quizás el vino era bueno y el brillante muy bello. (Como se nota que los integrantes de las elites ganan bien) Si creo que no me podía quejar, Ritchie era un buen partido y tenía todo o que una chica pudiera desear, pero aún así me sentía vacía.

De pronto huir se había transformado en una opción tentadora, aunque claro, no podía ser tan desgraciada y cobarde. Bueno, y a falta de opciones, decidí salir un poco a tomar aire fresco, ya saben, balcón, la calidez del verano, la noche estrellada y todas esas cursilerías que a una chica la hacen pensar… entonces lo vi.

Mi peor pesadilla (o mi mejor sueño; depende del punto de vista) había llegado, aparecido de la nada sin aviso tal y como había desaparecido antes dejándome en lo que soy ahora.

La verdad, no creí volverlo a ver, mucho menos en mi fiesta de compromiso; entonces recordé que Ritchie tenía la misma estúpida manía que ese otro fanático de Pikachu de los amigos eternos y bla bla, así que era obvio que lo llamaría, aunque jamás pensé que lo lograse ubicar, por lo menos después de lo que pasó con la liga y todo eso tan… deprimente.

Entonces quise hablarle, ¿Cómo lucía? de pronto me sentí tan estúpida, mirándome el vestido y acomodándome el cabello. Sentí como mi presión sanguínea aumentaba, se aceleraron los latidos de mi corazón, el mundo comenzó a caerse a mi alrededor... por Arceus, ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años ver ese rostro produce tantas sensaciones en ese pobre y atractivo cuerpo? (como sea, soy linda, ¡en su cara hermanas!) y entonces pensé, "¡obvio! Una despedida de soltera no le hace daño a nadie" Además, estaba segura que ese chico aún sentía cosas por mí, claro, nunca me lo dijo ni lo dijo ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando una ya está crecidita comienza a analizar las actitudes que los chicos han tenido en su pasado y ese chico si sentía cosas por mí… solo que era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta.

Y quien mejor que yo para mostrarle lo que habría tenido si se hubiese percatado antes.

Pero, para mi mala fortuna (muy recurrente este último tiempo), había olvidado un insignificante detalle: ni siquiera nos habíamos saludado. Fue entonces cuando puse mi mejor sonrisa, mi paso más matador –el mismo que solía usar para conseguir tragos gratis en los pubs– y me acerqué.

Cómo describir ese primer encuentro… ¿lindo? ¿Nostálgico? ¿Amistoso? ¿Romántico?, creo que ninguna de esas palabras estarían a la altura de _tamaño_ reencuentro el cual debo describir con más de una palabra: ¡Vómito de Meowth!.

"¿Y tú eres…?"

Si, como lo leen ¡ni siquiera me reconoció! ¿aló? ¡Tengo la cabeza naranja, como si vieses ese cabello todos los días! Pero claro, olvidaba que hablaba con él más despistado por sobre los despistados ¡por Arceus! Pero tranquilidad ante todo, respiré profundo y solo le dije, con la mejor y más tierna de mis sonrisas "no me reconoces, soy yo, Misty".

Su cara se iluminó… y su sonrisa… vaya que sonrisa…

…Y me saludó amablemente, como a una hermana que no veía hace años, diciéndome que tenía buen aspecto, que había sabido que mi gimnasio era uno de los mejores y preguntando por Ritchie casi al segundo, prácticamente ignorando cada palabra que traté de esbozar ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Años pensando en un encuentro y cuando ya lo había olvidado, aparece y tan natural como siempre. Entonces apareció mi novio, feliz saludando a Ash y dándome la respuesta a porque ese muchacho ya no me recordaba, solo bastando un nombre, un miserable nombre metido en una estúpida frase que jamás quise escuchar.

"¿Y qué tal tu esposa Bianca?"

Entonces, ¿querían saber por qué estoy escribiendo esto? Porque aquí comienza mi historia, esa historia que la traigo atragantada porque no puedo confiársela a nadie; aquí empieza la razón de porque escribo hoy en un estúpido cuaderno como si tuviese quince años.

En fin… aquí comienza mi diario.


End file.
